1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for making connection between items of electrical power distribution equipment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical elbows are used to connect high voltage power cables to bushings on high power electrical equipment. So far as is known, in the past these elbows have been rigid and unitary in construction. The elbow contains a conductive probe which is adapted to fit in a conductive socket in the bushing. The unitary elbow has suffered from installation problems in the past because of the difficulty of aligning the probe and socket. Further, the electrical equipment on which the bushing is mounted was usually mounted on a support pad. The support pad often experienced slight changes in position during its service life due to settling and the like. Due to the stiffness of the cable, this has subjected the connection between the probe and bushing to mechanical stresses, which will eventually cause a failure.